Lockdown
by greypolkadots
Summary: Alex and Arizona one-shot. Set in the Sweet Sixteen 'verse. The news about Alex and Arizona having a baby together comes out while the hospital is on lockdown. February 2015.


A/N: I know, not a lot of A/A interaction in this one, but I got multiple requests for everyone finding out about the pregnancy so here it is. I will try to make up for the lack of A/A in this one by making the next one about how they start to come together romantically. That should be up sooner rather than later as I have some free time this weekend and a forecast of really bad weather. Thanks for continuing to let me know what you think and what you want to see in these Sweet Sixteen one-shots. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and its characters are owned by ABC and not me.

**...**

It had been three weeks since Alex had told Arizona that he was in. In those three weeks he had proven to Arizona that he wanted to be a father. He had embraced the expectant father role. When Arizona mentioned that her morning sickness wasn't getting any better, he researched natural remedies and showed up at work with a ginger tea for her every morning. He bought ten different books about how to be a good father and spent all of his down time reading them on his e-reader. He was determined to be the best father that he could be. But most importantly, to both himself and Arizona, he was present at every one of Arizona's obstetrician appointments. Because of her subchorionic hematoma, she was getting ultrasounds twice weekly to check and make sure the SCH was going away and not affecting the baby. And Alex didn't miss a single one.

Alex was sitting on a stool next to the hospital bed that Arizona was currently lying on. He held tight to Arizona's hand as Arizona's obstetrician, Dr. Parikh, was checking on the status of the SCH. At the last ultrasound, the SCH was almost all gone so the expectant parents were hoping to get the all clear with this ultrasound.

Dr. Parikh smiled as she tilted the monitor toward the parents, "It's all gone."

Arizona sighed in relief as she looked at the screen and didn't see a dark spot where the SCH had been, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Dr. Parikh echoed as she put the sheet down and gestured for Arizona to relax her legs out of the stirrups. "Now, let's do the fun ultrasound."

Arizona gladly rolled her shirt up so that the doctor could show them their baby again. At thirteen weeks, no one would know that Arizona was pregnant unless they saw her naked. Her normally flat stomach now had a very tiny pouch but that couldn't be seen in clothes.

Even as a doctor that had performed and seen over a hundred ultrasounds, it still amazed Alex every time he saw his baby. At thirteen weeks, the baby was starting to actually look like a baby and less like a lima bean.

The two remained silent as the doctor examined the baby. After a few minutes, the baby was declared to be growing perfectly.

"Any questions?" Dr. Parikh asked as she wiped the ultrasound gel off of Arizona's stomach. "I won't need to see you for another month now that the SCH is gone."

Arizona didn't speak up. She really didn't have any questions. While she wasn't an obstetrician or neonatal surgeon, she did work with those specialties all the time so she knew all about pregnancy and what to expect.

"No?" Dr. Parikh asked again.

"Her morning sickness is still pretty bad," Alex stated when he realized Arizona wasn't going to bring it up. "Now that she's out of the first trimester shouldn't that be going away? It can't be good for the baby, can it? By throwing up everything she eats?"

"How often do you throw up, Arizona?" the doctor asked.

"Every morning before she comes into work and then normally at least once while at work," Alex answered for her.

"But after the clock hits noon, it goes away. So I do keep down food the rest of the day," Arizona added.

"Well, while emesis gravidarum normally does disappear after the first trimester it's not uncommon to continue into the second trimester and sometimes throughout the whole pregnancy. We'll keep an eye on your weight gain and if it gets too bad or you're not gaining like you should we'll give you something to help."

"Thanks, Doc," Alex smiled as the doctor left the room.

Once the door closed, Arizona motioned for Alex to turn around and he did so dutifully. One of the first rules they had for their new relationship was that Alex wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her lady parts. Even during delivery, Alex had to stay above the waist.

"So are we going to start telling people?" Alex asked as he read the posters on the door while he waited for Arizona to put her scrub pants back on. "You're out of the first trimester and the SCH is gone so miscarriage rates just went down to like .005 percent or something like that."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Arizona said honestly as she finished getting re-dressed.

Alex held the door open for her as they exited the exam room, "I'm all for waiting until you're ready but you're going to start showing soon. Someone is bound to see when you change in the locker room for work. You're so tiny that any weight gain is visible."

"I've been changing in my office for just that reason," Arizona said as they made their way toward the cafeteria. She was starving and since it was after noon she knew she would be able to actually keep some food down. "We'll tell people soon. Just not yet, okay?"

"Whenever you're ready, Arizona."

**...**

Arizona was already grumpy as she walked into work at seven in the morning. She had been at work late the night before and being woken up at five in the morning with nausea was not the way she wanted to start a busy day. To top it all off there was as surgical staff meeting in the afternoon that she and Alex had decided to be the venue for them to share their news. They figured that it was easier to tell everyone at once so that way there would be fewer rumors about their situation floating through the hospital.

Her day didn't get any better when she got to the hospital. No one's day got better at the hospital. Arizona was slumped against the back of the elevator with her eyes closed waiting for it to bring her to her office floor when she heard a voice call out, "Hold the elevator, please."

Arizona instinctively put her arm out in front of the doors so that the doors wouldn't close and the person could catch the elevator.

"Thanks," Callie smiled at Arizona as she entered the elevator. "I'm running so late today."

The elevator doors closed and Arizona resumed her position against the back of the elevator, "No problem."

The elevator had just started moving when alarms started going off. It wasn't the normal alarm from the elevator to indicate that it was stuck. This alarm was from the hospital itself. The hospital had a new security system installed after the shooting that took so many lives; while at first the system was ultra-sensitive and went off all the time, it had sense been scaled back and now rarely went off.

"Ugh," Callie groaned and checked her watch. "I do not need this today."

"Someone probably took a baby from the nursery too close to one of the doors. It's always the nursery that makes it go off these days," Arizona said as she dug for her pager in her purse to see what was going on. "Crap," Arizona muttered when she saw her pager.

"What is it?" Callie asked as she dug through her purse for her own pager.

"Uh, it's a real lockdown. Code two. That's not the nursery. That's what? Police activity?" Arizona tried to remember all the codes from their security training sessions.

"Yeah, I think so," Callie said as she slumped down to the floor of the elevator. "Might as well get comfy. They're not going to turn the elevators on until they clear the whole hospital."

Arizona nodded and took a seat against the wall opposite of Callie as she tapped out a message on her pager, "I'm just going to send a message to the chief that we're in the elevator."

The former couple sat in silence for several minutes. Both of the women were silently hoping that this was just some sort of drill and that the elevator would be moving in no time. While Arizona and Callie were friends, they still rarely spent any time alone together.

"Remember we got stuck together during the last lockdown too?" Callie attempted to start a conversation.

Arizona looked up from her phone, "How could I forget?"

Neither one of them could forget that day. It was a terrible day. They had lost too many co-workers that day that Gary Clark shot up the hospital. But for Arizona and Callie, it wasn't so terrible. The crazy gunman had brought the broken up couple back together. It was also the day that Arizona told Callie that she would have kids with her. And now Callie had an almost three year old daughter and Arizona was pregnant with a baby of her own. If things had gone perfectly since the shooting, it should be their children together but life never goes the way people plan and Callie and Arizona had been broken up for almost four years.

"It seems like forever ago," Callie said wistfully. "Doesn't it?"

Arizona nodded and stretched her legs out, "A lifetime ago."

It had been a lifetime. Among Africa, baby Sofia, and cancer it felt like it had been multiple lifetimes since Gary Clark entered the hospital.

"At least no shooters can get us here in the elevator," Callie tried to lighten the levity in the room.

"That is a plus," Arizona sighed. "And I took some files home last night so at least I can be productive while we're stuck in here since it looks like my eight o'clock surgery isn't going to happen."

Callie nodded her head, "Me too."

The two went quiet as they both pulled out files and laptops to work on. They had been working for over an hour when Arizona felt the familiar tug in her stomach. She let out a groan. The last thing she needed while stuck in an elevator was to get morning sickness. They were stuck in a confined space with no way out - throwing up wasn't an option.

"You okay?" Callie looked at her curiously after hearing Arizona's groan.

Arizona nodded that she was okay but to Callie she looked anything but. Arizona's eyes were closed tight and Callie could see Arizona trying to take deep breaths to soothe herself.

"You sure? Because you don't look okay."

Arizona opened her mouth to let out a breath but kept her eyes shut. "My stomach doesn't feel very good."

Callie frowned. She never liked seeing Arizona hurting. "I've got something for that," she said as she dug through her purse. She was a mom now which meant that she was always prepared for pretty much anything that could go wrong during the day. "Here," Callie said as she held out a few tablets toward Arizona.

Arizona slowly opened her eyes and looked at the medicine warily.

"It's just some cold meds. It's the best I have but it should help with an upset stomach," Callie explained when Arizona seemed hesitant to take the pills from her.

Arizona let out another sigh and refused the meds. "I'm okay. It'll pass."

"Come on, Arizona. Just take it. It will help."

"I'm fine, Callie."

Callie took in Arizona's appearance again. She looked flushed and was starting to sweat. "You don't look fine. Just take them."

"I said no, Callie," Arizona responded tersely. The morning sickness wasn't passing and it was taking all of her energy to not throw up. She didn't have the energy to argue with Callie over cold pills that she couldn't take because she was pregnant.

Callie pulled her hand back like it had been burned. "I was just trying to help. No need to be a bitch about it."

Arizona instantly felt guilty for snapping at Callie but the impending feeling of needing to puke overrode her desire to apologize. "Do you have a plastic bag or something in there?" she asked quickly as she covered her mouth trying to hold it in.

Callie quickly dug through her bag and found one. She was thankful that Sofia wasn't potty trained yet or else she wouldn't have had a trash bag in there. As soon as she handed the bag to Arizona, Arizona immediately threw up into it. Callie scrambled across the floor of the elevator to sit next to her. She gently pulled her hair back from her shoulders. Arizona had once helped her hold her hair back while puking so it was only fair that Callie did the same for her.

Callie continued to hold her hair back and rub her back as she finished emptying her stomach of its' contents. "Better?" she asked when Arizona slowly lifted her head up from the bag.

Arizona nodded quietly while Callie shifted back to her side of the elevator. "It's morning sickness. I'm pregnant. That's why I couldn't take your pills," Arizona said softly as she pulled a bottle of water out of her bag to help clean her mouth out. She and Alex were planning on telling everyone that day anyway so she didn't see the harm in telling Callie early. The woman had held her while she threw up, the only other person to do that for her was Alex, so Arizona figured that Callie deserved to know the truth.

Callie was stunned on the other side of the elevator. She never expected to hear those words from Arizona's mouth. While she knew that Arizona had said that they would have children together, she figured that because Arizona didn't embrace her pregnancy with Sofia that she had simply changed her mind about kids. Callie especially didn't expect it after Arizona's battle with cancer.

"What?...How?... I guess I know how pregnancy happens. But?...Cancer?...What?" Callie rambled when she finally found her voice.

"I had my eggs harvested and embryos frozen before I started chemo. And after my one year mark, my doctor gave me the go ahead to try," Arizona explained.

"Wow...," Callie exhaled as she tried to take it all in. They had been broken up for a long time but that didn't mean that she ever stopped caring about Arizona. Part of her was jealous that she was having a baby. As Sofia got older, she wanted another baby but she wasn't in a relationship and she and Mark decided that one baby was more than enough for their friendship to handle.

Arizona agreed, "Yeah." She was still in awe that she was pregnant. Even at fourteen weeks she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was having a baby.

"Congratulations," Callie said when she realized that she hadn't said that yet.

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"And you're still having morning sickness? Ouch," Callie cringed. She was grateful that she didn't really experience morning sickness with Sofia. She had it for a few weeks but after that it went away.

Arizona groaned, "Yeah. It sucks but if it means the baby is still growing then I can deal with it."

"So were you planning on telling us or were you just going to wait until you were showing?" Callie asked as she realized that Arizona was a couple of weeks into the safe period to tell people about pregnancy.

"Umm... we were actually going to tell everyone today." Arizona knew by using the 'we' word that she was going to have to explain that but since the news was out, it might as well be _all_ out.

Without fail, Callie questioned, "We?"

Arizona nodded and played with the hem of her shirt, "Yeah. The donor. I used a known donor and he's going to be a part of the baby's life. He's going to be the father and we'll share custody and all of that."

"Really? Who?" She was surprised that Arizona would use a known donor as every time they talked about having kids while they were together Arizona had been adamant about not knowing who the father was. Callie started going through the male doctors and nurses in the hospital. She could only come up with one guy that Arizona would be close enough to ask to do that for her but she couldn't believe that she would have a baby with him.

Arizona bit her lip and looked up at Callie, "It's Alex's baby."

Callie nodded her head. Her suspicion was correct. Alex was the only guy that Alex had a close relationship with. While Arizona was good friends with the other male doctors in the hospital, the rest were all married so Alex was really the only option.

Arizona felt the need to explain how it all happened, "There was a crazy lab mix-up and at the last minute I needed a donor and he filled in. Plus, he's smart, good looking and no major medical issues so it's not like he was a bad choice. Then when I got pregnant, I gave him the option to be the fun uncle or dad or nobody. He chose dad."

"It's nothing against you," Callie said honestly. "I just don't see Karev as a father. He's still dating a new girl every week and always makes crude comments about women."

"The Alex I know and the Alex that you know are two completely different guys. The Alex I know took care of me when I had cancer. He fed me, held my hair while I puked, laughed with me and cried with me. You see the macho guy attitude that he puts on for people but that isn't him. He's not a Neanderthal. That's an act. I think you're going to start to see the real guy though because he knows he needs to change before the baby is born. He's promised me that he will. The guy that reads pregnancy and parenting books who makes sure I eat right and brings me herbal tea every morning - that's the real Alex."

"Pregnancy books? Even Mark didn't read those," Callie interrupted.

"Yep. He has at least ten on his Kindle. He knows more about pregnancy than I do, honestly. He asks more questions at the appointments than I do." Arizona said proudly. She was truly proud of Alex. He wasn't the person that he pretended to be at the hospital and she was glad that people would start to see the real Alex. Alex spent his whole youth and early adulthood being the tough guy to protect himself but he didn't need to protect himself any more.

"Wow," Callie was still in shock over everything. "I really hope that everything works out for you two. Having a baby with a friend is not easy."

Arizona quirked her eyebrows at Callie across the elevator.

"I mean, not that it doesn't work. It's just hard. You've seen Mark and I. We're constantly going back and forth about whose day it is and such. Sofia is worth it but still..." Callie said honestly. She didn't want to scare Arizona and she loved Sofia but it would have been much easier having a baby with someone she was in love with and not just a friend.

"I know it's not going to be easy. But I couldn't not let my baby have a father if he wanted to be in his or her life. And we're already working with lawyers about custody and such. Not just for our sakes but for the baby too."

Before Callie could say anything about lawyers and how she hoped those worked because that was where she and Mark were heading, Arizona's phone rang. During their hour plus in the elevator, their cell phone signals have been in and out, with each of them only able to get out a few text messages before losing the signal again. They had been relying on their pagers that worked anywhere to inform people where they were located in the hospital.

"Shit, it's actually working," Arizona commented as she picked up the phone. She saw who was calling and knew she needed to answer. She could only hope that the signal would last long enough to have a conversation.

Callie could tell that it was Alex that had called Arizona. She only could hear Arizona's side of the conversation but knew that it had to be him. Callie really tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but it was difficult when they were trapped in an elevator together. Arizona was reassuring the person on the other side of the phone that she was okay. That 'we' were okay. Callie knew that the 'we' Arizona was referring to was not her and Callie but instead it was Arizona and her baby.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Arizona spoke as she pulled the phone down from her ear.

"What's going on?" Callie asked hoping that she got some answers from talking to Alex.

"Alex isn't totally sure but he's stuck with Cristina and she got a message from Meredith that the cops brought in a guy and something happened with him. But he says that they've already cleared the top two floors so it shouldn't be too long."

"Sucks that the elevators are cleared last," Callie groaned. "I had a really cool surgery scheduled for today."

Arizona's interest was piqued and she relished a change in subject. Talking babies with an ex-girlfriend that she planned on having babies with wasn't fun. "Really?"

Callie nodded and started to explain the surgery that was going to give a soldier the ability to walk back. Arizona was content to sit back and listen to Callie talk until they got freed from the elevators.

**...**

Several floors up from where Callie and Arizona, Alex was stuck in the library. Because of all of the shelves and places to hide, the research library was one of the locations that was sealed off from the rest of the hospital during a lockdown. He had only gone into the library to do a quick search on a patient's condition before rounds but that quick search was quickly turning into anything but quick.

"Anyone else in here?" Alex heard a familiar voice come from the back of the library.

Alex started walking toward the voice, "I am."

Cristina looked up from the book she was reading when Alex reached her station, "You know what's going on?"

"Page just says police lockdown," Alex explained as he took a seat on the table next to where Cristina was working.

"Great," Cristina groaned. "Stupid lockdowns. They always happen when I have a good surgery planned."

"Hopefully it won't last long. Probably just a baby in the nursery. New dads always forget that the baby's id bracelet causes a lockdown if the baby goes too close to the exit doors," Alex tried to justify the lockdown without thinking about how bad it could possibly be. He still had occasional nightmares about being shot by Gary Clark and didn't want to think about what could be going on outside the library.

When his mind flashed to Gary Clark, he was instantly reminded that Arizona was also in the hospital. She was in the hospital and he had no idea what was going on with her or where she was at. "Shit," he mumbled as he tried to send her a text.

"What are you doing?" Cristina asked as she saw Alex fumbling for his phone and pager.

Alex continued typing out on his phone, "Trying to send a text message. I've got a signal but it's not going through."

"It's probably a failure on the other side then," Cristina said as she watched Alex continue to try to send a message. Just then her own phone beeped with an incoming message, "Meredith just texted," she said as she read the message. "She's stuck in the OR. Says she heard from a nurse that the lockdown has something to do with a prisoner."

"Who else is with her?" Alex asked, desperately hoping for information about Arizona.

"Lexie and Jackson."

Alex tried to not show his disappointment over not getting information about Arizona. When his cell phone wasn't working, he picked up his pager. A moment after sending Arizona a page he sighed in relief. She was okay. She was trapped in an elevator but she was okay.

"Let's play a game," Cristina said as she watched Alex continue to type on his pager. "We need a distraction to make time go by and I know we both won't be able to concentrate on our research."

Alex was up for the distraction of playing a game. They were limited to the resources of the library so they ended up crumpling up sheets of paper and seeing who could toss them into a coffee mug from the furthest distance. They quickly got competitive with the game. They started not only seeing who could hit the cup from a certain distance but they also started adding trick shots to the competition as well.

Alex was down to only one paper ball left to hit a tricky shot that Cristina had nailed from ten yards from the cup. It was an under the leg, off of a bookcase to land in the cup shot. Alex knew that it was purely luck that Cristina had nailed it in the first place but he wasn't about to lose if he could help it. He just needed some luck of his own.

Cristina was taunting him from behind as he lined up his throw. They both watched as the paper ball flew threw the air. Alex held his breath as the ball looked like it was about to land in the cup.

"Yes!" Cristina exclaimed when the ball bounced off the edge of the cup to fall onto the floor. "I just made you my bitch, Karev!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex groaned.

"Now for my next shot..."

Alex interrupted her before she could start. He had suffered enough defeat for one day. "I'm done," he told her as he walked to the back of the room to start picking up the mess that they had made. They had at least fifty paper balls scattered throughout the room.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Cristina asked as her stomach started to rumble. "I am the winner after all so you should share with me if you do."

"Check my lab coat," Alex called over his shoulder. "There should be a protein bar in one of the pockets."

After picking up all of the paper and throwing it into the recycling bin, he made his way back to Cristina. She had been surprisingly quiet while he was cleaning but he figured that was just because she was eating the protein bar that he kept in his pocket for a snack.

"What's this?" Cristina asked and pushed a piece of paper in front of him as he sat down next to her.

Alex was shocked to see that Cristina had found the latest ultrasound picture in his lab coat pocket. He shouldn't have been shocked though since he kept it there so that he always had it with him but he had completely forgotten about it when he told Cristina to go digging through his pockets.

"Uhh...," Alex fumbled for the right words.

"Is it yours?" Cristina asked when Alex couldn't speak.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

Cristina took a bite of the protein bar, "You knocked up one of your one night stands? I thought you were smarter than that, Alex."

"Coming from the woman who doesn't want kids yet managed to get pregnant twice?" Alex snarked back at Cristina's sarcastic comment. "But for your information, this was a planned pregnancy."

Cristina nearly choked on the food in her mouth, "Planned? But you haven't dated a girl for longer than a week in years."

Alex sighed as he looked at the picture of the baby in front of him. He knew he needed to explain or else Cristina would make something up that would be way worse than the truth. "It's Arizona's. We're having a baby together. She asked me to donate sperm when she got cancer."

"She asks and you just do it?" Cristina asks shocked. She was more than prepared to hear about how he got a random girl pregnant but Arizona was anyone but random.

"Well, I kind of offered," Alex explained. "She needed help."

"Having a kid with someone is a little more than just help."

"She gave me the choice to be just the sperm donor. Or even the fun uncle. Or I could be the father if I wanted," Alex smiled as he continued to look at the ultrasound. "I wasn't going to be the father but we almost lost the baby... when I thought that I was losing the baby, I guess I realized that I really did want to be a part of this. And Arizona is gracious enough to let me."

"Dude, that's still a lot to ask from a friend."

"She didn't have to ask. Once I heard the heartbeat, I was in. This is my baby," Alex looked up at Cristina and smiled.

Cristina didn't understand anyone's desire to have children but she could see that Alex really did care for his baby, "Congratulations then, Evil Spawn."

"Thanks," Alex smiled again as he tucked the ultrasound back into his lab coat pocket.

Cristina's phone vibrated, "Meredith says they just got cleared. So they should be on our floor next."

Alex nodded as he too felt his phone vibrate as he was putting the picture away. He took his phone out of the pocket of his scrubs and saw that he received confirmation that the text he had sent Arizona had finally gone through. He took that as a sign that she might have cell phone service again and he quickly dialed her number to check on her.

**...**

Alex and Cristina's floor had been cleared shortly after he had gotten off the phone with Arizona. He had been told by the police that all of the elevators would be cleared last and the elevators would open on the ground floor. Even though he had spoken to Arizona, he was still worried about her and as soon as he was allowed, he headed to the ground floor to wait outside the elevator that Arizona told him she was in.

Alex had never claimed to be a patient man and the wait for the elevator doors seemed to last forever. The lobby of the hospital was buzzing as people were finally able to move about and life went back to normal in the hospital. Alex referred all of his pages to other doctors in pediatrics. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate until he saw Arizona and knew that she was okay.

He was leaning against the wall opposite the elevators when he heard the tell-tale ding that signaled their arrival. He pushed himself off the wall and immediately wrapped Arizona up in his arms as she walked off the elevator.

"You're sure you're okay?" he mumbled into her hair as he squeezed her tight.

Arizona laughed and let Alex hug her. The last time there had been a serious lockdown, Alex had nearly died. So if he needed to hold her to know that their baby was fine, then she would let him. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Alex asked again, this time kissing the top of her head.

Arizona pushed herself out of Alex's arms and placed his hand over their baby, "We're fine, Alex. I promise. I was just trapped in an elevator for two hours. Not like I had a run in with the crazy prisoner."

"I know," Alex flexed his hand over her stomach. "Lockdowns are scary," he admitted quietly.

They stood quietly together for a moment before Callie walked up and interrupted them, "Don't forget your bag, Arizona."

Alex quickly pulled his hand back from Arizona's stomach as he realized that they were in public.

Arizona graciously took the bag from her, "Thanks, Callie."

"Congratulations, again. You too, Karev," Callie nodded before turning around and taking the stairs up to her office.

"So, Callie knows," Arizona whispered as Alex walked her back into the elevator she had just left.

Alex pressed the button for the pediatrics floor, "Cristina knows too."

Arizona leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "I puked. Morning sickness. Callie tried to help," Arizona pointed to the corner of the elevator where the garbage bag full of her puke was still resting.

"Cristina saw the ultrasound picture when she went looking for food in my pocket."

"Well," Arizona sighed. "Cristina can't keep her mouth shut so I guess that makes it easy on us. Everyone will know by lunch time."

Alex nodded in agreement as the doors to the elevator opened, delivering them to their floor, "But on the upside our news is overshadowed by a crazy prisoner who tried to take over the hospital."

"Somehow I think we'll still be the talk of the hospital for a little while," Arizona laughed as she opened her office.

Alex leaned against the door jam, "I'm going to go get rounds going. Try to calm some parents down."

"Thanks, Alex," Arizona said as she sat behind her desk. The day was going to get crazy so she wanted to get some work done before she had to go face the worried parents. "Lunch at one? We can face the firing squad known as our friends and co-workers together?"

"Sounds good. See ya then," Alex said goodbye and walked toward the nurses' station.

They both had a busy rest of the morning as they tried to calm patients and parents down as well as continue to provide care for them. By lunch time, they were both ready for the break that lunch provided them but they knew that they would face just as many questions from their friends as they did from the patients that morning. But at least they would be together to answer them.

**...**


End file.
